


Wash Away the Pain

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Endearments, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerin comes to Morwen for comfort after Brodda hurts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/gifts).



Morwen glanced up from shelling peas on a bench in the garden, startled, as Aerin came flying through her gate, running as if all the wolves of Sauron were after her. She flung herself down at Morwen's knees before she could get up, buried her head in Morwen's lap, and sobbed bitterly. 

"What did that vile brute do this time?" Morwen said, voice pitched low. Her lips drew tight, and if looks could kill, her glance in the direction of Brodda's house would have not just killed him, but laid waste to all about him, and salted the earth below so that nothing should ever grow there again. 

For answer Aerin drew her shawl away from her neck, displaying the bruises on her slender white throat, distinctly finger-shaped. Morwen took in a quick, hissed breath as she saw them, and bent down, kissing Aerin as if she could kiss all the pain and fear away. 

"Come inside," she said after a moment, setting her bowl aside and brushing tears away from Aerin's face with delicate fingers. Nodding, Aerin rose to her feet, eyes still red, but composure beginning to think about returning to her face. She took Morwen's hand. 

"Where is everyone?" 

Morwen opened the door and led Aerin inside before she answered. "Niënor begged to go to market today, so I sent her along with Em, who resembles her namesake so much that I would trust Niënor with her to the ends of the earth. So we are alone here - I don't expect them back for another few hours at least."

"Then take his touch from my skin," Aerin said. "Wash it from me and replace it with your own." She reached up and pressed her mouth to Morwen's, wrapping her arms tight around her. The late morning sun streamed in through the open door, turning Aerin's hair into a white flame. Morwen buried her face in it, nuzzling close, breathing in the scent of her dearest friend - the only friend left in the world to her. 

"I will," she said at last, and brought Aerin to the wooden tub that served as a bath. 

The water was at best lukewarm - it was snowmelt from the mountains, and only partially warmed over the banked fire in a large kettle, but Aerin stripped down and stepped into it as if it was the renewing tears of Nienna herself. She stood in the middle of the tub, and Morwen, as naked as Aerin, took a washcloth, joined her in the tub, and slowly began wiping her down, with many a loving caress and tender word. 

Morwen did not just clean Aerin's abused neck, but bent and kissed it, washing Brodda's touch away first with water, then with her tongue - turning the pain of the bruises into pleasure under her mouth - then with the washcloth again. "Love, you are mine," she whispered, and Aerin's breath caught at the endearment. 

A smile crossing her face which had only ever been seen by two people in the world, Morwen bent to kiss the rose-tinted mounds of Aerin's breasts, taking first one nipple into her mouth, then the other, sucking them to hardness. Aerin shivered with delight and murmured softly, "more, harder," and Morwen obliged until Aerin was pressing close, sliding her hands down Morwen's body, brushing against the curve of her hip, and sliding down to her thigh. 

"Bed, my darling," Morwen said, breathing the words, stepping back from Aerin, her dark hair falling down loose nearly to her knees. Aerin followed as if she could do nothing else in the world, elf-enchanted by the lush curves of Morwen's body, her soft dark skin, the smile on her face that lit the whole room up. 

The bed was only a few steps away, but Aerin crossed the distance as if it were miles, so afire with lust that she hardly noticed Morwen gently rubbing her down with a dry cloth. Between her legs, she ached, craving the release only Morwen had ever been able to give her. 

"Lie down, sweet one," Morwen said, cupping Aerin's cheek in her hand, with a pointed glance downward on the word 'sweet', as if she knew exactly where to look for the source of Aerin's sweetness. Aerin obeyed, crawling onto the bed, and draping herself out, arms and legs spread wide. Through the open windows and the closed curtains, a delightful spring breeze stirred, just enough to shiver through the hair on and under her arms, between and on her legs, and stir the fine short hairs on her scalp. 

Morwen ran both hands slowly up Aerin's thighs, enjoying the small gasps Aerin made. She pressed her lips to Aerin's mound, teasingly removing them after a brief brush.

"Pleasure drawn out is twice the pleasure, remember, my dear?" she said, smiling down at Aerin, who thrust her hips up urgently. 

"Do not draw it out for long," Aerin said. "I need you." 

Morwen parted the lips of Aerin's sex, smiling as she saw the shining wet of her arousal. "So eager, my dear," she said, brushing her fingers through it, rubbing Aerin's clit gently in just the way she knew Aerin liked. 

Aerin thrust her hips up again. Her clit was hard and aching, pulsing with the rhythm of Morwen's caresses. "I need your mouth on me," she gasped, and Morwen obliged, sinking down to stroke her tongue deftly over Aerin's clit, again and again. 

She tasted faintly of fruit, like early strawberries in the spring - not quite yet the lush richness of summer berries, but somehow sweet and bitter at the same time, with an added hint of salt. Morwen could not get enough of it, and buried her face in Aerin's sex, pressing as close as she could and still breathe. 

Above her, Aerin gasped and moaned by turns, or uttered sweet encouragement, desperate praise, and Morwen's name in tones so full of need and longing that Morwen felt herself burning with desire, and had much ado not to slip her hand between her own legs, reminding herself of what she had just said to Aerin about pleasure. 

Unwilling to deny Aerin her peak any longer, Morwen kept up the steady movements of her tongue over Aerin's clit, writing out indiscernible messages of love and need on Aerin's body. Aerin writhed against her, lost in ecstasy, all ability to speak falling from her, rich moans issuing from her lips. 

At the point of orgasm, Aerin went utterly still and silent except for the tremors rolling through her body, pressing her clit up to Morwen's warm mouth like she was pouring all of herself into Morwen's body. Then she dropped down, completely limp and sated, half-unconscious from pleasure. 

Morwen gave a few more soft licks to Aerin's sex, teasing out the last tremors of her orgasm, then eased away, settling down beside her, and stroking a hand over her body. Aerin flushed, trembling with delight at Morwen's touch, and slowly came back to herself. She turned to press her mouth to Morwen's shoulder, throwing her arm over Morwen's waist. 

"Your touch redeems me, gives me strength," she whispered, and brought her mouth to Morwen's for a kiss.


End file.
